Promiscuous
by solitairepie
Summary: What happens with Temari & Shikamaru at Karaoke night?


" I am having a Karoke night at the new club that Jiriaya and I opened up. I want you four to sing tonight. Jiriaya is getting four boys to sing as well. Plus it will be opened to the public. Go home, pick a song, and yes you may have one with two parts,one for a boy if you want, and yes it can be one of the boys the Jiriaya chooses, come to the club tonight at eight. Dismissed." Tsunade, a famous producer, told her band. Her band was a group known as The Chamers. The band members were Temari no Sabaku, the head singer and lead guitarist, Hinata Hyuga, the keyboardist, Ino Yamanaka, the drummer, and Tenten Tsubaki, the bass guitarist. They were a well known band.

" Tsunade and I want you four to perform at the club we opened up. She chose four girls, plus it will be opened to the if you want to sing with a girl partner, including the ones Tsunade choose, you may. Be there at eight sharp. You're dismissed." Jiriaya told them. Jiriaya was a friend of Tsunade and also a producer. He was getting his band, The Heart Breakers, to perform at the club too. His band members were Shikamaru Nara, the lead guitarist, Gaara no Sabaku, the bass guitarist, Naruto Uzumaki, the lead singer, and Kankuro no Sabaku, the drummer.

With The Girls Picking Out Songs

" So what song are you going to sing, Mari?" Ino asked. Ino had long plantinum blonde hair always tied up in a high pony tail, sky blue eyes, and always had a slight smile on her face. Temari had sand blonde hair always up in her signature four pig tails, teal cat like eyes, and always had a smirk on her face, but that comes from living with all boys and growing up being treated like a boy. Hinata had long midnight blue hair, big lavander eyes, and a soft smile on her face at all times. Tenten had long chocolate brown hair tied up in twin buns, big chocolate brown eyes, and a big grin on her face no matter what.

" I was thinking about Promiscuous. What about you In?" Temari asked.

" I was thinking about Girl bout you Nata?" Ino replied.

" I'm going with Boyfriend. Tenten what are you planning?" Hinata told them.

" I'm going with Like a Boy. So we have it all figured out?" Tenten said. The others just nodded. Then they decided it was time to get ready.

With The Boys Picking Out Songs

" So what song are you going with Shika?" Naruto asked. Naruto had spikey golden blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a foxy grin. Shikamaru had black hair tied up in a pineapple shaped pony tail, coal black eyes, and a bored expression no matter what. Gaara had spikey blood red hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smirk no matter what. Kankruo had spikey sand brown hair, onyx black eyes, and a trimuphant smirk all the time.

" I was thinking of something like Stacy's Mom. What about you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

" I was going to go with Hey Juilet. What bout you Gaara?" Naruto replied.

" I'm going with Just the Girl. What song are you going to sing Kankuro?" Gaara asked his older brother.

" I'm going with She's a Rebel." Kankuro told them. The others just nodded to that. Then they diecided to get ready.

At The Club

" Good you guys are here, and you're on time. That's even better. What songs are you doing, and who's going first?" Tsunade asked. Temari walked beside her explained everything to her.

" I'm singing Promiscuous, Ino is singing Girl Fight, Hinata is singing Boyfriend, Tenten is singing Like a Boy, and I'm going first."

" Who is singing the male part to Promiscuous?" Tsunade asked.

" Ummm... I sort of forgot that part. Do you know any one who could?" Temari told Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and searched the crowd. When she found whou she was looking for, she waved that person over to her. It turned out to be Jiriaya. Tsunade explained the problem to him and finally asked " So can one of your boys sing with Temari, then have enough energy to sing his song?" Jiriaya thought about it for a while, then as if a light buble went off in his head he nodded then went to find the guy he was looking for. He cam back a few minutes later with a Shikamaru Nara looking as bored as ever only to be pulled out of it by the shock of hearing Temari's voice.

" Still gazing at the clouds, lazy?" Temari said.

" Troublesome girl." Shikamaru replied. Then he looked at Jiriaya, " So you want me to sing with this troublesome girl?" Jiriaya nodded. Shikamaru sighed, then said " What song?"

" Promiscuous." Temari replied. Shikamaru nodded. " Fine." Then he walked off.

On Stage

" Hello and welcome to the Crimson Rose. We are having a Karoke night, and Temari no Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara are going to be going first singing Promiscuous. Enjoy." Tsunade said. There were a bunch of cheers and claps at the names of the singers, then again at the name of the song.

[T: "Am I throwin you off?" Temari asked playfully.

"Nope" Shikamaru answered calmly.

[T: "Didn't think so" Temari replied as if she was thinking real hard about it.

"How you doin' young lady

That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy

You don't haveta play about the joke

I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke" Shikamaru sang as if he was talking to Temari for a second time.

"Looking for a girl that'll treat you right

You lookin' for her in the day time with the light" Temari sang with a catious look on her face.

"You might be the type if I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night" Shikamaru sang with an innocent look on his face.

[T: "You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it" Temari sang with a look that said she doubted it.

"All I can do is try, gimme one chance

What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand" Shikamaru sang while looking down at her left hand, then taking it in his own to hold it as if to plead with her.

"I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent" Shikamaru sang with a disbelieving look.

[T: "You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute" Temari sang and had Shikamaru fake run over to her and stop beside her.

[Chorus

"Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want" Shikamaru sang and gave Temari a certain look that had most of the guys, his band included, shouting and yelling, agreeing with him.

[T: "Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?" Temari sang and gave him a look as if to say what are you talking about.

"Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need" Shikamaru sang and added a wink at the end.

[T: "Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

Are you ready?" Temari sang and tossed him a look asking if he was ready.

[Verse

[T: "Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kinda cute" Temari sang then added a wink and blew a kiss at Shikamaru which caused a lot of the males in the crowd to glare at him.

"Hey! I can't keep my mind off you

Where you at, do you mind if I come through" Shikamaru sang as if to ask her permission if he could go on her date with her and her boyfriend.

[T: "I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?" Temari sang asking him if he thought he could take her on.

"They call me Thomas

last name Crown

Recognize game

I'm a lay mine's down" Shikamaru introduced himself as that in the song.

[T: "I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I'ma need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health" Temari sang grabbing onto Shikamaru's arm.

"I want you on my team" Shikamaru sang giving her a look.

[T: "So does everybody else." Temari sang as if to say it calmly.

"Baby we can keep it on the low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know

If you with it girl I know a place we can go" Shikamaru sang, raising his eyebrows as if to give off the hint.

[T: "What kind of girl do you take me for?" Temari sang with a raised eyebrow.

[Chorus

"Don't be mad, don't get mean" Shikamaru sang as if telling her to play nice.

[T: "Don't get mad, don't be mean" Temari sang as if to tell him the same thing.

"Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean" Shikamaru sang again acting a little shocked.

[T: "Don't get mad, don't be mean" Temari sang unfazed.

"Wait! I don't mean no harm

I can see you with my t-shirt on" Shikamaru sang with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can see you with nothing on

feeling on me before you bring that on" Temari sang with an look that made Shikamaru almost burst out laughing, because for as long as he knew her, she never had that look.

"Bring that on" Shikamaru sang with a little fake perverted look in his eyes.

[T: "You know what I mean" Temari sang rolling her eyes.

"Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things" Shikamaru sang shaking his head as if to play disappointed.

"I'm only trying to get inside your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say" Temari sang with a wink.

"It's okay, it's alright

I got something that you gon' like" Shikamaru sang holding Temari by the waist. Both of them swaying to the music.

"Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash" Temari sang pushing Shikamaru away.

[Chorus

"Promiscuous Girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And its you that I want" Shikamaru sang trying to grab Temari only to have her twist out of the way at the last second.

[T: "Promiscuous Boy

I'm calling your name

But you're driving me crazy

The way you're making me wait" Temari sang moving her index finger to her head and twisting it in a circle.

"Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need" Shikamaru sang giving Temari a dissapointed look.

[T: "Promiscuous Boy

We're one in the same

So we don't gotta play games no more" Temari sang finally letting Shikamaru catch and swaying to the music.

As they finished the song there were a bunch of claps and cheers. Temari smirked at Shikamaru, he in turn just grinned. They walked down from the stage for Tsunade and Jiriaya to tell the crowd who was next. The next contestant happened to be Shikamaru's ex girlfriend Kagome. She was as angry as ex girlfriends get after watching the man they dated sing a song on stage with another woman. Before she could get to the stage Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were blocking her way. Sakura, Karin, and Kikyou, Kagome's friends, came up beside her and looked at the other girls.

" Move it or lose it. That is Kagome's boyfriend." Sakura demanded. Before Tenten, Ino, or Hinata could say a word, Temari's voice could be feard.

" Last time I checked, Shika was sigle, now, correct me if I'm wrong Shikamaru, when did that status go away with out him knowing about it?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow that dared them to try to say she was wrong. " Plus, Shika has always been my man. Or did you actually date her Shika?" Temari said. By this time Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro had gathered around to see what was going on. Gaara and Kankuro were at their sisters side, ready to protect her along with Shikamaru and Nartuo. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were ready to jump in if their best friend were to be out numbered. Before a fight could break out, Tsunade called Naruto's name. Sakura and her little group looked about ready to explode, turned and walked away. Then Shikamaru turned to Temari and asked, " How is it you, Gaara, and Kankuro, know how to fight so well?" Shikamaru asked from personal experince she could have taken all those girls by herself.

" That would be our little secret Shika." Temari said. Then her and the others turned to find a table to sit at to listen to Naruto sing.


End file.
